1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method for the non-invasive and safe testing of telecommunication and broadcast towers or other airwave or cable transmitting and receiving devices and related equipment using a calibrated infrared camera, computer software and either a color monitor or color printer. This novel method of testing and determination of potential problem sites and failure prediction is conducted from ground level and at some distance from the tower or device being tested, substantially reducing the risk of falling from extreme heights or being exposed to hazardous EMF fields, microwave or RF transmission waves, all of which are fatal or hazardous to health of the person conducting the testing. Additionally, this method is conducted while the tower of device is in full and dynamic operation, and does not require the tower or device to be shut down or inoperable during the test, and also allows for the transmitting and receiving devices to be adjusted while in operation without invasion or disassembly of the tested device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Infrared technology has existed for some time and the equipment needed for the use of this method is readily available and currently on the market. However, it does not appear that utilization of the technology or equipment is being applied to the testing as described in this method invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,830, incorporated herein by reference, and apparatus and method is disclosed for ranging spectroscopy and thermal imaging using a combinate heterodyne detection and active laser or passive local oscillator radiation to produce a three-dimensional or holographic image of a target scene used for pollution study, weather detection or military weapon targeting. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,119, also incorporated herein by reference, a thermal imaging device receives thermal infrared radiation from a viewed scene and provides a visible image of the viewed scene. An infrared focal plane array detecting device which records, displays and photographs infrared images by conversion of infrared images by electronic conversion of infrared images to infrared radiation using a light-emitting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,428, herein incorporated by reference. A process for thermal image detection of the integrity of bonds between epoxy patches and aircraft structural materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,469, and is incorporated herein by reference.
A fluorescent microthermal imaging apparatus and method for integrated circuit failure analysis using a laser to excite a thin fluorescent film disposed over the surface of an integrated circuit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,821, and is incorporated herein by reference. Thermal imaging devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,035 and 5,663,562, incorporated herein by reference, the first device used in very bright light, such as a fire, with the capability of clear display of a much darker contrast area, such as a dark background of a night sky. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,118, incorporated herein by reference, a thermal detection system having a pyroelectric thermal detection element is disclosed.